The Adventures of Jess, Amy, and Jonni: Hogwarts
by imaginarylullabyes
Summary: Jess, Amy, and Jonni go on a crazy adventure to prove Sirius Black's innocence. This takes place in Year 3 at Hogwarts. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, sadly.

Author's Note: The characters Jonni, Jess, and Amy are me and my friends, Jess and Amy. I'm Jonni. waves

And for those of you who have read my other stories, I KNOW that I have a story uncomplete, but I'm completely at a loss as to what is supposed to happen next, so I wrote this one. I hope you like it! And the idea for this is NOT MINE!

**Chapter 1**

Jess, Amy, and Jonni were sitting in an oddly-shaped circle on the sandy beach of Kaipara Harbour in New Zealand. Jess, who lived in Australia, and Jonni, who lived in the United States, were visiting their friend Amy in New Zealand.

Jonni was 13 and had shoulder-length light brown hair with blonde highlights and bright, hazel eyes that changed colors. She yawned and straightened the black headband she always wore, and stretched her legs. She had on a white Hello Kitty shirt, worn-out blue jeans with holes in the knees, and white Roxy shoes with pink hearts on them. She had very pink cheeks and a cheerful expression. She was usually very happy-go-lucky, down-to-earth, and, in other's words, weird. True enough, Jonni was pretty random, and she loved anime, manga, and Hello Kitty.

Amy was 13 (14 in 46 days, as she constantly reminded everyone.) and had shoulder-length, pretty, reddish-brownish hair, and greyish-blueish eyes that changed colors. She, too, had a headband, but this one was bright red with a bow on it. She had on a red Elmo shirt, black skinny-jeans, and a black polka-dot jacket, and black and grey checkered Converses. She always wore a very happy expression. She was usually happy and bouncy, except for in the mornings. She, like Jonni, was considered weird by most, was random, and loved Hello Kitty, like Jonni.

Jess had long, shiny, auburn hair (for now, at least. She dyed her hair alot.). Right now, her eyes were greenish-blueish, although they changed as well. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with spades, diamonds, hearts, and aces on it, a black skirt with braces that were dangling down at her waist, and silver ballet flats. Jess was also usually happy, but you didn't want to make her angry. Especially since one of her friends might break your face if you did. She, as her other friends were, was considered weird, but she didn't care what other people thought about her. She was very opinionated and was very firm in her beliefs.

And did I mention that Jess, Amy, and Jonni were the biggest Harry Potter fans that ever lived?

Currently, Jess and Amy were trying to explain some of their lingo to Jonni.

"I just don't understand it," Jonni said stubbornly. "WHY would someone say 'arvo' instead of 'afternoon' or 'banger' instead of 'sausage' when not everyone understands it?"

"But that's the point," Amy said patiently. "Everyone here understands it."

"But I don't!" Jonni said exasperatedly.

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed. "But you don't live here, Jonni," she said irritably. "And why are we talking about this anyways, when we could be talking about Harry Potter?" Jonni and Amy nodded, and the three began to discuss their favorite characters.

"I would have to say that I like Remus and Sirius the best," Jess said, grinning. "I really like all the Marauders."

"Except Peter!" Jonni said, her eyes flashing with anger she reserved for Snape and Peter.

"Yes, except Peter," Jess said, used to Jonni's ranting about how Peter was a traitor by now, and not at all in any mood for her to start now.

"Well," Jonni said, her mind off of Peter for once. "I like all the characters. But the Marauders, except Peter, are cool. And so are Fred and George! And Hagrid. Hagrid's cool."

"Well," Amy piped up. "I think Sirius is SO HOT!" Jonni squealed in agreement and sighed happily.

"He's SO SEXY!" Jonni said. "But I'm not talking about the actor, I mean that Sirius is SUPPOSED to be HOT and SEXY!"

"I know," Jess added. "Sirius should be handsome, good-looking, hot, and sexy. That's how JKR wrote him out to be, at least."

"I can't believe that they thought he was a murderer," Jonni said angrily.

"Yeah," Jess said with a sigh. "How could they think that someone so amazingly amazing is a murderer?"

"I dunno," Amy said.

"Hey," Jonni said suddenly.

"What?" Amy and Jess asked in unison.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could like teleport back to that year and convince everyone that Siri-kins is innocent?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

Jess nodded, and Amy said, "That would be so cool!"

Suddenly, all three of the girls felt a jolting pain in their stomachs. Jonni grabbed hers in pain, and said, "Dang it, I'm not supposed to start for three more weeks!"

Jess snorted and Amy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't just you, you prat," she said, now clutching her stomach.

"So I wasn't the only one feeling it?" Jess asked. Jonni and Amy shook their heads. Just then, they all felt like they were about to be sick, and they all felt a tugging sensation throughout their whole body. Everything around them started to get blurry, and their world seemed to be fading away. The bright sunshine was getting darker, and the sand underneath them was turning into grass. They all closed their eyes, hoping not to get sick, and once the tugging stopped, and they didn't feel sick anymore, they opened them and gasped all at once.

It was now dark all around them. To their left was a giant lake, glistening in the moonlight. To their right was a forest, black as the night sky. And about a quarter of a mile in front of them was a huge castle, lights in the turrets like bright lighthouses. There were boats sailing across the lake, and carriages coming across the huge yard towards the castle.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Jonni said in awe.

"I don't either," Jess said quietly.

Suddeny it struck them all where they were, and they all gasped loudly.

They all shouted in unison, "HOGWARTS!"

A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope to have Chapter 2 up sometime later this week.

Luff,

Jonni-san 3


End file.
